


If I die, I will always be in your heart

by Emz597



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz597/pseuds/Emz597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras has doubts but Marius puts his mind at ease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I die, I will always be in your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Slash (guy on guy) if you don't please stop reading and don't complain as you have been warned.
> 
> Spoilers: Smalls ones related to the musical/movie.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables sadly :(, the ideas and characters belong to their respectful owners. No infringement intended.
> 
> I love this musical so much, and these two characters especially. I can see them being together and sadly I couldn't find any stories of where they are a couple so of course I had to write one, please don't hate if you don't like it. I based their appearance on the actors who are currently playing them in the West End performance in London, Michael Colbourne and Rob Houchen. Both men are amazing along with the rest of the cast, if you haven't seen it yet you have too! Thanks to CrunchyScones for the beta. Enjoy :) x

Enjolras took a sip of rum, the warmth of the alcohol helping his numb body back to life. He had seen Marius’ face when the young man had bumped into that girl, the dark haired man knew that look. He knew it very well seeing that he had given it to Marius many times. Although the two men had never said the words, Enjolras knew deep down in his heart he loved the blonde man. Clearly the feelings were one sided.

Watching his friends spilling beer all over the already dank and dirty floor on the other side of the bar, Enjolras took another sip of his drink. Their slurring of words as they sang was the only lively thing about the place as the candles flicker throughout. Many of them had tried to get the man involved but he wasn’t in the mood. There was a lot to plan but this thing with Marius was overriding his brain.

“I’m going to bed.” Grumbled the dark haired man as he finished his drink; ignoring the confused look he got from Marius.

Making his way upstairs, Enjolras wasn’t surprised to hear the footsteps of someone following him. He knew what was coming and he was prepared.

He left the bedroom door open as he went into the room, sitting on the bed to remove his boots.

“What’s wrong with you tonight?” asked Marius as he closed the door, moving to the middle of the room. He wasn’t really sure if he should approach his friend. “I thought you would want to celebrate with the others - you seemed to earlier when I came in.”

“I’ve had a lot on my mind. We have one more day, and there’s a lot to plan.” Replied Enjolras, standing with his back to the other man to remove his waistcoat, shirt and undershirt “Not everyone can go around, impressing pretty young ladies.” The student knew that was a low blow, but he didn’t care; this wasn't exactly how he thought he would spend possibly his last few nights in this world.

“You told me to forget about her, don’t you think you should do the same?” Marius asked, sounding hurt “and besides just because I was impressing her, doesn’t mean I was happy about it. You of all people should know why I had to do it.” Moving towards the bed, Marius lightly placed his hand on the other man’s back, not knowing if it would be accepted.

“And why is that?” Asked Enjolras, cursing his body for relaxing into the touch.

“Because I can’t openly be with the one person I truly care about.” Replied Marius as he moved around the other man, keeping his hand touching Enjolras’ body. “Because I have to pretend to be impressed by those pretty young ladies, as you so called them, and one day marry one...when all I want to do is marry the man standing in front of me. The man I love.”

“Marius…” the dark haired man took the other man’s hand into his.

“I care about you a lot Enjolras, I’m sorry I hurt you but our society means we have to hide our relationship. Before was just an act for the others. I do not care for the girl like I do you, I am here with you and I would rather be by your side and die then be with her as you fight.”

Releasing Marius’ hand, Enjolras wrapped his arms round the blonde’s body and pulled him into a heated kiss. When the need for air became too much, Enjolras pulled away, resting his forehead on Marius’.

“I’m sorry for how I acted Marius, I should have trusted you but jealously clouded my thoughts.” Cupping Marius’ face, Enjolras looked straight into his eyes “I love you, even after my last breath I will love you. I’ll be by your side. Always.”

The light seemed to come back to Marius’ eyes as Enjolras moved in again to give a more gentle kiss. The dark haired man wanted this moment to stay like this forever. Who knew if he would ever get the chance again?

They stood there for a few moments, just kissing, taking each other in, that was until Enjolras felt Marius’ nails go up and down his back. It wasn’t much, just a light scratch, but it was enough to go straight to the student’s groin. The kisses became more needy, Enjolras starting pulling at clothing, only parting slightly to allow Marius’ shirts to go over his head. Both men groaned as their bodies came into contact, the heat between them rising. Turning them slightly to the right, Enjolras gave a small grin as Marius let out a gasp of surprise as he was pushed onto the bed. Making quick work of the rest of the young student’s garments, Enjolras climbed onto the bed between Marius’ already open legs.

The blonde tried to keep eye contact with the darker haired man but as soon as Enjolras wrapped his mouth around Marius’ cock, he couldn’t help but moan and close his eyes. Nor could he help the little thrust of his hips as Enjolras’ hot, wet mouth went up and down his cock, tongue going up and down the shaft and swirling around the tip. As Marius was falling apart, little did he know the affect his moans were having on the other man.

Reluctantly pulling off Marius’ cock, much to the annoyance of the student, Enjolras quickly removed the rest of his clothes as the blonde moved into the middle of the bed. Grabbing a small bottle of oil off the chest, the dark haired man moved back onto the bed, back between Marius’ legs. The student let out a loud moan as Enjolras took him back in his mouth, the pleasure building back up in the pit of his stomach. Although the blowjob felt amazing, this is not how Marius wanted tonight to go. He wanted to feel Enjolras take him with his cock, not his mouth.

“Enjolras” the blonde moaned as he lightly pulled on the other man’s hair. The student obliged, raising his eyebrow at the blonde. “I want you, I need to feel you inside of me.” Marius practically begged, the sound going straight to Enjolras’ already hard cock.

“Okay” replied the dark haired man, moving to sit on his knees, pouring oil onto his fingers. Marius let out a small hiss as he felt the first finger enter him but soon after he could begin to relax. Feeling this Enjolras removed his finger, quickly adding more oil and inserting two fingers, scissoring them until they were fully in.

The student kissed and nibbled at Marius’ leg as the blonde opened up for him. Although his cock was asking for it, Enjolras was going to take his time, as he added a bit of oil to a third finger and added it to the other two. He didn’t want to hurt Marius; he wanted this to be as pleasurable as possible. Clearly the blonde had other ideas as he moaned he was ready.

Pulling out his fingers, Enjolras poured the remaining oil onto his awfully hard cock before positioning himself, with his hands on Marius’ hips. Keeping eye contact, both men groaned as the dark haired man pushed inside, the heat driving him crazy. Pausing to allow Marius time to relax, Enjolras covered the other man’s body with his, kissing and nipping at his mouth. After a moment or so the student started to move, slow, easy thrusts as he looked down at the man below him. Sharp blue eyes stared back before they closed as the pleasure built. The sight beneath him caused Enjolras to move faster; Marius looked beautiful with his eyes closed, lip bit and small needy moans coming from his throat.

Reaching between them, Enjolras took hold of Marius’ cock, matching the pumping of his hand with his thrusts, gaining speed with each movement. Feeling a hand on his aching cock, Marius arched his back as everything started to build up quickly, soon spilling over the top, moaning “Enjolras” loudly as he came. Speeding up his hand and thrusts as Marius rode his high, Enjolras came soon after, noisily calling out the blonde’s name. Although the noise from downstairs would drown them out, he didn’t really care if anyone heard.

They were both breathing heavily as the dark haired man pulled slowly out and rolled off the other man. Giving Marius a quick kiss before he got up, Enjolras went over to the bowl of water to grab the towel to clean them both up.

Once they were both clean, the student climbed back into bed, throwing himself onto his back with Marius resting his head on the man’s shoulder. Entwining their fingers on Enjolras’ stomach, the couple just lay in silence, happy just being beside each other.

“If I die and you live...you should marry her.” Enjolras said, breaking the quiet.

“What?” Asked Marius in disbelief, sitting up. “I could never, I love you.”

“I love you too, Marius.” Replied the dark haired man, looking into the blue eyes of his lover, cupping his face. “But if I don’t survive, I want you to lead your life and be happy without me. Promise me you’ll try to make the most of your life.”

Marius leaned down to place a light kiss on Enjolras’ lips before replying “Don’t speak like that but I promise. Anything for you.” Pushing away the dreadful unsaid thoughts; Marius went back to resting his head on the other man’s shoulder.

“I love you, Enjolras. Always.” The blonde said as he drifted off to sleep.

“I love you too, Marius.” Came the whispered response from the dark haired man as he pulled the covers over them. “No matter what happens I will always be with you, always in your heart.” Gently kissing Marius’ forehead, Enjolras wrapped his arms around the other man and he too fell soundly asleep.

Little did the two men know what was about to transpire. 


End file.
